fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikami Maria
Mikami Maria (海神マリア Mikami Maria) is a third-year student at Genso Maho Junior High School. She is a great musician, and dreams of becoming a well-known violinist one day. She is mysterious yet reliable, and is admired by other people due to her calm and stoic nature. Her alter ego is the Guardian of Water, Cure Coral (キュアコーラル Kyua Kōraru). Maria has a cool personality and is sophisticated, however, when she is angry about something or when she's arguing with someone, it sometimes gets to a point where she ends up saying hurtful or offensive things to other people. Despite her strong outer appearance, she is actually very kind and wants to do the best she can for the sake of others. History Becoming Cure Coral Personality Maria is a mysterious girl who has a strong, self-composed personality and isn't easily influenced by others. She doesn't talk often, but when she does, she speaks a "proverb", which are sayings from the multiple books she has read. She is a member of the Music Club, and is an extremely talented violinist. She is often performing a violin piece in concerts, as she dreams to become a famous violinist one day. She loves classical music, and has stated that it helps her mind rest and be at ease. Although she has a cool personality and a strong outer appearance, she is actually very kind. She has no tolerance for wrongdoers, but when someone has done a good deed, she will reward them greatly. She values honesty and kindness, and searches for that in a true friend. Appearance Maria is a fair-skinned girl with blue eyes. She has long dark purple hair styled in a high ponytail adorned with a blue ribbon. Her casual outfit consists of a white tank-top worn beneath a blue top with a knot beneath the chest, and a straightened blue skirt that has two slits go up the corners with white colouring. She also wears blue high heels and a double-layer gold chain necklace with four diamond gems on it. As Cure Coral, her hair grows longer and turns lavender, secured by a blue coral-like hair tie. Her earrings are blue jewels. Her top is a blue glittering tank-top with gold lining around the top and straps, which are a striping of blue. Over this is a split-design single-sleeved top, one side purple with gold border, the other light blue, dark blue, and turquoise. Two white ruffles cover the right shoulder with a purple bow sewn to it that has a blue jewel on a gold star base hanging beneath it. Two gold bead chains hang from the top right to the lower left with charms of gold and silver stars. She wears blue ruffled wrists lined in gold, a single bead bracelet, and a purple choker lined in gold with a pale blue ruffle sewn to the top. Her skirt is a three-layered tutu, and the top is white with a gold ornate star surrounded by pearls and smaller stars of gold and silver. The bottom is lined in gold to match the ornate design around the waistband. The second skirt is glittering light blue, and the third skirt is glittering dark blue. Her shoes are blue with a purple toe and gold sole. Sewn to it is a gold ornate star surrounded by silver and gold stars, along with pearls. The cuff is a blue wrapped cloth with gold colouring on the outer-corner and a purple bow with a large purple gem hanging from it. Wrapped around the lower leg is a ribbon of glittering blue. Relationships Cure Coral "Warrior of seas, Cure Coral! In the name of the West, you shall be punished!" 海の戦士、キュアコーラル！西の名前では、処罰されなければなりません！ Umi no senshi, Kyua Kōraru! Nishi no namaede wa, shobatsu sa renakereba narimasen! Cure Coral (キュアコーラル Kyua Kōraru), also known as the Guardian of Water, wears blue and purple clothing, and her counterpart is Cure Juniper. Her strength comes from her power of water and the ocean, and also controls hope. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure, Make Up!. Alone, Cure Coral can perform West Tsunami. Attacks West Tsunami - Etymology Mikami (海神): Mi (海) translates to "sea", obviously referring to Cure Coral's powers over water, while Kami (神) means "god", coming together to form "sea god". Maria (マリア) has many translations. In Latin it can mean "wished for child" or "star of the sea". Despite the name's non-Japanese origin, it has decent popularity as a girl's name in Japan. Her name means either "sea god wished for child" or "sea god star of the sea". Cure Coral: Means a hard stony substance secreted by certain marine coelenterates as an external skeleton, typically forming large reefs in warm seas. Songs Maria's voice actress, Morohoshi Sumire, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kubota Miyu, who voices Amagawa Mahiru, Ishihara Kaori, who voices Kasumi Yuka, and Fukuda Kanon, who voices Sakurano Nana. * Gazing at the broken wing * Star of the Sea Duets * Take Off/Fly Away (along with Fukuda Kanon) * Everyone's Welcome! (along with Kubota Miyu, Ishihara Kaori and Fukuda Kanon) * Elements of Friendship ~AETHER~ (along with Kubota Miyu, Ishihara Kaori and Morohoshi Sumire) Trivia * Maria's birthday falls on January 31, making her an Aquarius. ** Maria is the first Cure to be an Aquarius. * She shares the same given name as Kasugano Maria, Hojo Maria and Hikawa Maria. * Cure Coral shares her Cure name with Coral Maelstrom, one of Cure Mermaid's main attacks. * She is the third Cure to have a talent with the violin, preceded by Haruno Haruka and Akagi Towa. ** Minazuki Karen was seen playing the violin in the opening of Yes! Pretty Cure 5, but has not been seen playing it in the anime. * Maria is one of the twos Cures to have "kami" in her name, the other being Hoshikami Tsubasa. Gallery Profiles Screenshots Mikami Maria Cure Coral Category:Cures Category:Lovely Life Pretty Cure! Category:Lovely Life Pretty Cure! characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997